


Drifting Away

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blindfolded, Gen, Internal Dialogue, Open ended, Sensory Deprivation, Trapped, Whumptober 2020, frozen, implied phantom zone, lead blindfold, no.24, open interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Kara can't move
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Kudos: 7
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Drifting Away

**Author's Note:**

> Short and simple and i dont hate it? 💛

'What's going on?' Kara thought to herself. 'I can't. I can't see anything.' 

Kara tried to move her head, but it wouldn't budge. Her hands and legs were stuck as well, like she was laying in glue. 

'Why can't I move?' 

Kara swore she had her eyes open, but she could only see an endless black void. 

'Okay. Breathe. Call for help.' 

Kara tried to scream, but something was keeping her mouth forced shut. 

'I'm fine. This is fine. Alex will find me and all will be well. In fact, I bet she is outside right now.'

Kara turned all her attention to her ears. She focused with all her might, but she couldn't hear anything. Not a sound. It was as if she was in a vacuum. 

'Okay... I can handle this. I'm Supergirl. I've handled worse.' 

Kara let her mind fade away as her senses slipped through her fingers. Kara resigned herself to drift through space for all eternity, her silent tears frozen to her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask me about what the hell this was cause i got no freakimg clue and i will block you. Im thinking like floating through the phantom zone but idk. Tell me what you think. 💛


End file.
